


Adam Driver VI {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [6]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: I've just given up pretending these are speedpaint exercises. Have some more Adam Driver hand porn. With bonus woobie eyes.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Adam Driver VI {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Seven and a half hours on this one; two hands means a lot more time! Plus I got distracted into refining his face. 
> 
> Original photo reference credit to [Marco Grob, date taken unknown, publication, if any, not listed](https://www.marcogrob.com/portraits/bl7sz2n6n9pwvcrodid4mcmh3jnxxn), but lord is that a gorgeous photo.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](LINK)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-6-hand-snippet-left.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-6.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-6-hand-snippet-right.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
